


Lie Down for Me

by acesandapricots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Cardassian Anatomy, Creampie, Dom Julian Bashir, Dominant Bottom, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sub Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: When Garak gives control over to Julian, he follows orders. And Julian had told him not to move.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Lie Down for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my Garashir fics involve Garak taking control. I thought I'd challenge myself and reverse the dynamic!
> 
> My everlasting thanks to [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/) for beta reading!
> 
> Details of Garak's Cardassian anatomy taken from tinsnip's "[Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479)."

No blindfold, no chains.

Nothing that made Garak feel _trapped_.

Just a loose slipknot binding his wrists together in front of his chest, his naked body held perfectly still simply from his willingness to give control over to Julian.

And Julian had told him _not to move_.

He knelt on the floor of his quarters, focusing on his breath, trying not to feel the dripping stickiness that was pooling at his groin, spilling from his ajan and trickling down his thighs; trying not to hear the light buzzing and low moans coming from the bed behind him; trying to follow orders and keep himself from everting while he listened to the deliciously obscene noises of Julian teasing himself using the latest toy he’d had special-delivered from Risa.

Garak’s breath was coming quickly, his lips slightly parted from desire and exertion. His knees throbbed as they dug into the rough carpeting; his feet were growing numb. But still, he didn’t move. His prUt positively _ached_ with lack of contact; his groin felt tight from concentration.

From behind him, Garak heard a rustle of bedsheets, the buzzing growing louder, and then a high, loud cry. He felt a sticky wetness hitting his back, Julian’s cum painting his broad shoulders and sliding down his ridges and scales.

And Garak could no longer help himself - he tipped his head back in pleasure, his eyes flickering closed, and his prUt finally, fully everted as the last drops of Julian’s cum splattered against him. He breathed in the unmistakable scent of his lover, his yearning deep and cutting.

Although Garak couldn't see him, he could picture the look of bright release he had seen so often on Julian’s face, the fluttering of his soft eyelashes, the twitching of his body as he orgasmed. The image filled his mind and deepened his arousal, his neck ridges darkening, and he bit back a moan before it could escape. His own body shuddered with desire.

The buzzing sound of the toy flicked off and on and off again, and Garak snapped his eyes open, hurriedly bowing his head back down, resuming his previous position. He couldn’t stop himself from trembling, his body unfulfilled and _wanting_ , every sense heightened by the evidence of Julian’s pleasure hot against his back.

Then he heard soft footsteps against the low carpet and saw the shadows cast by a lanky form in the corner of his vision. Then - _Julian_. His lover naked and glistening with sweat, his golden skin soft and warm, his beautiful human cock hanging heavy and spent between his legs.

With great difficulty, Garak kept himself from wetting his lips at the sight before him.

Julian’s hazel eyes, hooded and intense, took in every inch of Garak's quivering form. When they trailed down to his everted prUt, Julian clicked his tongue disapprovingly. But his hand on Garak’s cheek was tender, and Garak fought his instincts to lean into that touch.

Julian stroked gently along Garak’s jawline, his fingers tracing the scales that Garak could feel flushing darker with blood. Then he trailed his fingers up, gliding around Garak’s eyes, and danced fingertips over his chufa. Julian’s thumb slid into the sensitive valley of his forehead, and Garak’s body warmed at the intimate contact. His lips were more than slightly parted now, his breath hissing through his teeth; but he tried to keep himself as still as possible for Julian, the tension between them fizzing in the air.

“You are so beautiful, Elim.” Julian’s soft words cut right to his heart, and Garak’s eyes shuttered closed.

“Look at me.” That voice was firm, commanding, the tone used to make life-or-death medical decisions and order ensigns into combat.

Garak opened his eyes, shyly focusing them on Julian’s angular face.

“You are beautiful, Elim Garak. You are so good for me.” There was still a tenor of authority in that voice, words that were not meant to be countermanded. But there was affection, too… a sentimentality that frightened and thrilled Garak in equal measure.

Garak’s breath hitched, and his prUt throbbed. And the soft smile on Julian’s face turned wicked.

“You’ve been so good to wait here for me. I think it’s time you get a reward.”

Garak’s big blue eyes dropped to the hand Julian was holding out to him - a hand still clutching the small, hideously pink orb, currently all the rage on Risa. Julian’s thumb flicked, turning the toy on, filing the room with the sound of high, light _buzz_.

And as Garak watched, still unmoving, his muscles taut with anticipation, Julian knelt down, lowered his hand, and placed the tip of the orb lightly against the head of Garak's prUt. 

Garak flinched, the touch of the toy going through him like electricity. He let out a high whine of pleasure.

“I want to hear you, Elim,” Julian ordered. “I want to know how good I’m making you feel.”

He pressed the toy more firmly against the thin skin of Garak’s prUt, the vibrations low but relentless. Garak keened and sighed, his voice harmonizing with the unmistakable sounds of buzzing silicone pleasure.

Julian smiled.

He moved the toy in small circles as he traced it up and down the length of Garak’s prUt. He held it briefly against the slick entrance to his ajan, teasing an insertion, before skating past his irllun and right back to his dripping head. Up, down, around - Garak was so lost in the sensations coursing through his body that he couldn’t have answered if asked if the vibrations had increased in strength or if he was just oversensitized. He moaned and panted, his lightly bound hands twitching in the empty air with the restraint it took to not reach out and touch Julian’s close, warm skin.

Julian’s hazel eyes were intent on his task, shining with care and strategy and just a hint of fascination.

The toy slid again against Garak’s irllun, the pressure light but the sensation thrilling through his nerves like lightning.

“ _Julian!_ ” Garak panted, his voice hoarse, as his prUt twitched and he began to feel himself reaching toward a climax--

And with a flick of Julian’s fingers, the toy fell silent.

Garak sobbed as his prUt bobbed in the cool air, throbbing and _hot_ and still wanting, but then Julian’s hands were on him again, skating over his chest and neck ridges and stroking along his chula.

“You’re so beautiful,” he heard Julian murmur again. “What did I do to deserve you?”

In the back of his mind, somewhere untouched by arousal and tingling nerves, Garak registered that Julian had it all wrong. Julian deserved more, far more than his sad, sorry self. Why did he, Elim Garak, deserve the kindness and strength that was Julian Bashir?

But those thoughts were driven from his mind as Julian’s cock swam into focus in front him - long and glistening and deliciously hard.

Julian’s hand had come to cup his cheek, his thumb dancing lightly at the edges of his lips.

“Open,” he said simply. And Garak’s jaw dropped, his mouth open wide, so he could swallow Julian in.

Garak never tired of tasting Julian’s cock. The saltiness, the stickiness, the indescribable _humanity_ of its tender skin and round shaft. He could feel the veins slide along his tongue, the girth pushing against his lips, the exposed head nudging at the back of his throat. He heard Julian groan above him, felt the pulsing flesh hot against his tongue.

Garak leaned forward, ever so slightly, taking more of Julian in. Julian’s cock twitched in his mouth and his hips jerked forward, forcing himself deeper down Garak’s throat.

Garak breathed in as deeply as he could, enjoying the feeling of fullness, enjoying the connection between their bodies, enjoying being a receptacle for Julian’s pleasure. He waited for his next order, his nose tickled by the soft hair at Julian’s groin. He still hadn’t been told he could move.

It could only have been seconds, but time had stopped for Garak at the moment their bodies joined. Then he felt Julian shudder, felt his strong hand grasping against his scalp, tangling in his hair. And then Julian began to slowly thrust, in and out, dragging his cock past lips and carefully covered teeth and back in to hit with a satisfying gurgle against the back of Garak’s throat.

Garak knew he was pleading with his eyes. He was losing his self-control, the taste and feel and scent of Julian overwhelming his resolve.

Julian knew. Julian always knew.

“Suck me, Elim.” Then he gasped: “ _Please_.”

And Garak eagerly went to work with his tongue, swirling and licking and massaging as Julian continued to thrust in and out of his mouth at a slow, measured pace. He hollowed his cheeks; he flexed the muscles of his throat; he pursed his lips to feel the smooth, slick skin sliding past. He thrilled to every moan drawn from Julian’s body. His prUt dripped with his own sticky fluids, ready and waiting.

Julian’s breath above him was coming faster; his moans were growing higher in pitch. Then Julian stopped thrusting, stopped moving, his cock buried deep down Garak’s throat and his hand tight on his head. Garak could feel the cock pulsing, twitching, and he readied himself for the delicious spurts of hot cum he expected would follow.

They didn’t come.

Julian had held himself off, stopping before tipping over the edge.

They weren’t done yet.

With a shudder and a groan, Julian slid himself out of Garak’s mouth, his hard cock bouncing free with a wet _pop_. Garak could still taste the salty drops of precome on his tounge, and licked his lips unthinkingly.

Julian’s eyes were glassy, bright, his own mouth parted in desire and his breath coming quickly, the lean muscles of his chest trembling. A glossy line of Garak’s saliva clung to the head of his flushed, throbbing cock.

“Lie down.”

Garak’s own eyes flashed with understanding and need. His knees still ached from digging into the floor; he was dimly aware that his bare toes were tingling. He didn’t care. He arched his spine as gracefully as he could, his muscles straining, and began to push himself backwards, his eyes never leaving Julian’s face. Then Julian’s strong hands were there, guiding him as he tipped past his balance point and would have thudded to the floor, lost in the depths of those hazel eyes, had it not been for Julian’s strength and care.

The length of Garak’s back came to rest against the floor, the hard surface pushing drying, sticky cum into and between his scales. Julian’s hands stroked his shoulders, ran down his arms. He cupped bound hands together between his warm palms and then lifted them up, over Garak’s head, placing them gently against the low carpet.

As often as he was naked, bound, exposed to Julian’s heady gaze, this position scared Garak the most. He was entirely vulnerable; his chest bared, unprotected, his arms useless and his legs splayed wide. Julian’s hands never left him for an instant - caressing and stroking, both seductive and reassuringly gentle. Garak relaxed into that touch, into the feel of the warm, callused hands exploring every centimeter of uncovered skin.

And he gave in completely.

Julian took his prUt in his hand. He straddled Garak, his cock leaking precome onto his belly, and lowered himself onto Garak’s length.

Garak groaned at the tightness of Julian around his prUt; he gasped as muscles rippled and swallowed his sensitive flesh. His irllun thrilled at the surrounding heat, his entire body awake to the point where gray flesh met gold. Julian too was moaning, panting, his head dipped back in pleasure but his eyes still focused on Garak. He began to writhe and grind, rocking his hips in imitation of Cardassian ritual, a motion that had Garak seeing stars.

Julian rode him, achingly slow and then building faster and faster, one hand on Garak’s belly and another stroking his own cock, controlling both of their bodies, driving both of their pleasure, taking them higher and higher up the peak --

\-- and he carried them over.

Garak emptied himself inside Julian with a cry as hot, sticky human cum spurted from the tip of Julian’s cock, painting Garak’s chest and face. Every nerve snapped in release, his body turning from steel to jelly in the space of few, precious heartbeats.

The pair were trembling, gasping for air and purchase as their bodies rode through aftershocks of pleasure, the places where they touched burning with heat and sensation.

Garak’s mind was blank. He wasn’t aware of Julian rolling off of him, of his hands being untied, of the warm washcloth that wiped away stickiness from his flesh. He simply leaned towards the sounds of Julian, nuzzled into the warmth against his cheeks, his limbs limp and his needs met. There was no more for him to do.

**=/\=**

Garak was slightly unnerved that he didn’t know how he had made it to the bed, though he suspected augmented strength had something to do with it. He became aware of the soft blankets enveloping his body, of the heat of the human furnace nestled against his back. A glass of water blinked into focus in front of him, held there by a long-fingered hand.

“Drink up.”

Slowly, Garak pulled himself into a sitting position and obliged.

The water tasted cool and refreshing, with just a hint of jasmine hitting the tip of his tongue. It was perfect. Of course it was.

He drank the entire glass before meeting Julian’s kind eyes.

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh, quite well, Doctor.”

Julian blinked at the old nickname and glib tone, caught off guard for the first time that night. Then his face split into a wide, toothy grin.

“It was good for you?”

Garak forced himself to hold Julian’s gaze, his body exhausted with pleasure and all his emotional barriers unlocked.

“Julian, it was… it was so very, very good.”

Garak loved the taste of Julian’s lips, their smoothness and their flavor. He moved to meet Julian’s lean partway, and then sighed as their mouths parted. He was actually, amazingly, _content_. And very, very sleepy.

He leaned back into the nest of blankets, laying his head to rest in the curve of Julian’s shoulder. Heat radiated from Julian’s body, enveloping him in comforting, drowsy warmth. He drifted off to the sound of Julian’s heartbeat, strong and steady, as his mind filled with dreams of Risian beaches, talented fingers, and damnable, tiny pink orbs.


End file.
